A device such as a laptop computer may feature multiple network adapters. Each of these network adapters generally includes some sort of a connection utility or connection manager for coupling the adapter to a network, such as the Internet. The network adapters may also feature an associated driver that needs to be executed before the network adapter is operable.
Currently, the connection management between the network adapters and the network is performed in traditional software connection managers. There may be many connection managers loaded on the device for managing for the same wireless technology. For example, there may be a connection manager from the operating system, a second connection manager from the module manufacturer, and a third connection manager from the original equipment manager (OEM). This often leads to use confusion and a complex initial setup for new technologies, including for WiMAX, short for worldwide interoperability for microwave access. WiMAX is currently defined by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.16-series specification.
Further with multiple radios (WiFi, WiMAX, 3G) available on the same device, a unified multiple-communication connection manager to manage connections across these different access technologies is hard to deploy and use.